In The Dark
by LikeOLikeH
Summary: Tegan and Sara in the middle of a conversation about Sara's dream. Quincest


Hi! Okay, so this is the first time I ever write anything. Also, I would like to apologize for the mistakes you might find, I usually speak french so this is me trying to write in english!

Enjoy & Review! :)

It was 3 in the morning. Sara couldn't sleep, she was afraid she might have those dreams again if she did so. She sat on the couch of their tour bus, holding her favorite book even though the room was pitch black, sipping coffee and trying to fight back the lack of sleep. It has been weeks since the last time she had a restful sleep. Every time she would fell asleep, she would woke up sweaty, out of breath but also wet and very confused. She would have that same dream in which she would find herself having sex with someone she knew all too well; so she decided it would be better if she didn't sleep anymore even if she knew it was the worst idea she ever had and that she wouldn't last long.

"Sara, wake up" Tegan gently shook her sister's shoulder. She kneeled in front of the couch, where her twin was lying on her back, moaning and sweating; she tried again "Sara, wake up! It's just a nightmare" Sara's eyes shut open and she sat up, a little bit too fast. "Are you okay?" the elder twin asked. Feeling concerned, she placed her hand on her sister's knee.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Sara said, pushing her sister's hand away. She stood up but felt her sister pushing her back on the couch.

"What's wrong with you? You've been acting weird all week!" Tegan tried to start a conversation, looking down at her sister with both anger and concern on her face.

"Nothing. It's just creepy, I just woke up and you're tou-" Sara lied through her teeth but Tegan cuts her off before she could finish.

"Don't lie to me Sar. Why won't you tell me? I just want to help you"

"I don't want to! And you couldn't help me" Sara tried to stand up again but Tegan stood still in front of her. "Come on, Tegan, just move." Tegan slightly shook her head.

"What's happening Sara? Is it that bad that you can't tell me?" Tegan felt hurt. She always had been close to her twin, they would always share their secrets with each other. She slowly started to cry, not bothering to wipe her tears away as she felt them run against her cold cheeks.

"Tee …" Sara felt her walls crash at the sight of her sister. She hated it when Tegan was hurt, and she hated herself when she was the one causing this pain. She reached for Tegan's face in an attempt to wipe her tears away before Tegan shook her head and took Sara's hand in hers. She led them back on the couch. "Please, Tee, don't make me say it" Sara whispered, already knowing what was about to come.

"Why? I just want to understand why you've been pushing me away for the past few weeks. What did I do?" She sighed, searching for her sister's face.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. You did nothing wrong, it's me … I just, I-I" Sara didn't know how to make a sentence anymore. She didn't want to. She felt trapped.

"You what Sar? Please tell me …" Tegan begged in between sobs

"I can't … I'm sorry" she whispered, finally able to get her hand off of Tegan's. Tegan cries got harder as Sara was fighting back her own tears. "I just can't … You would just freak out and leave or beat me up, I don't know" Tegan's face suddenly went serious.

"What did you do? Did you … with Lindsey?" Tegan shut her eyes in anticipation and let out a deep breath.

"Geez! Tegan did you really ask that? How could you even think that I …?!" Sara trailed off, too shocked by her sister's suspicion.

"I'm sorry; I don't know why else I'd kick your ass!" Tegan chuckled and answered honestly before adding "Does it has anything to do with the nightmares you've been having lately?"

"Yeah …" she sighed heavily, not liking the fact that Tegan actually mentioned it.

"Tell me about it" Sara just shook her head as a response. "You know I'd never leave you … come on, just tell me. It can't be that big of a deal" Tegan insisted

"Fuck! You know what? I'll tell you but don't complain if it ruins everything. I warned you." She stated "Do you still want to know?" she asked, hoping that Tegan would back off. She didn't. Instead she nodded her head. "Well … okay then. Um, so I've been having those dreams lately. And they're not nightmares. They're more like … sensual." Her cheeks immediately turned red.

"So what? You had sexy dreams, what's the problem?" Tegan asked laughing a little.

"It's always the same dream, and it's always the same girl. And it's freaking me out because I think I'm, um, that I … I think that I'm in love with her. Everytime I wake up, I just want her and sometimes I even wake up with a hand down my pants."

"Okay, okay. I don't need so many details" Tegan laughed "Who is she? Do I know her" She smiled and playfully pushed her sister's shoulder.

"Yeah," Sara whispered "but I can't tell you who she is because this is the part where you're going to get mad" she said almost audible, guilt in her voice. She looked down at her feet and sighed.

"Just tell me! I swear to god Sara if you're touching yourself thinking about Lin-" Sara cut her off, not wanting to hear her name. The girl's name she finds herself being jealous of.

"For fuck's sake! It's not your fucking girlfriend! It's yo-" She trailed off, hoping Tegan didn't get the last part. By the lack of response, she knew it was too late. She didn't dare to look up at Tegan even though she could feel Tegan's eyes burning holes on her.

After what seems like hours to Sara, Tegan broke the silence "Okay … This is …" she stared blankly in the space between them.

"I know, I'm sorry" Sara mumbled

"Don't. I know what you feel" Tegan admitted, smiling weakly. Sara looked up, questioning her sister through her eyes. Tegan just nodded and kept smiling. Sara stared at her sister's lips and bit her own while Tegan closed the gap between them and kissed her sister's cheeks then placed her lips near her Sara's ear "I think we shouldn't do anything though, it might be even worst afterwards." Sara slowly nodded her head as Tegan pulled away. They stared at each other for at least a minute before Tegan started to laugh.

"What?" Sara laughed back amused by her twin's reaction. Tegan flashed a grin before answering

"Well, I was thinking, maybe you could tell me about that dream" Sara started to blush at Tegan's request. Tegan lied on the couch and stared at her sister.

"Well, um, …" she started, she slowly got closer to Tegan before situating herself on top of her "maybe I could just show you?" she asked suggestively

"Sar, don't tease me," Tegan began, placing her hands on Sara's waist "we just said we shouldn't"

"Well, technically, you said that" Sara's response was short. Their breathing became heavier as the seconds passed. They just stared at each other before Sara leaned in and captures her sister's lips. Tegan immediately kissed back. The kiss rapidly became heated, tongues meeting for the first time, hands exploring similar yet so different body. Tegan spread her legs even further as she began to grind her hips against Sara's. They moaned in each other's mouth before pulling away to catch their breath; their hips still rocking back and forth. "Oh fuck Tegan, I don't want to stop." Sara moaned in her sister's neck.

"Don't stop then. Just stay quiet, don't wanna wake the guys up" she kissed and sucked Sara's necks, making sure to leave marks. Sara's thrusts were faster and harder and soon they were moaning, shaking and cumming together, perfectly in sync, while silently crying out the other's name. They lay on the couch a few minutes after catching on their breath. Sara gently kissed Tegan's lips before pulling away.

"Where are you going?" Tegan whispered

"Well, I just had an awesome fully clothed friction fuck with my sister and I feel exhausted … and since I don't have to be confused by those dreams … I could use some sleep" she replied with a smile.

"Was it just an awesome fuck?" Tegan shyly asked. Sara kneeled in front of her and took her hand in hers. She shook her head and kissed her sister.

"I love you so much it hurts Tee …" Sara said admittedly, closing her eyes.

"I love you too … Just stay here with me tonight Sar" Sara simply nodded before situating herself where she was a minute ago. They fell in a restful sleep in each other's arms, not bothering what the guys would think when they'd find them. They didn't care anymore. All they cared about was the person in their arms, the woman they always loved. That night they became what they were meant to be. That night, they became one.


End file.
